parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiara in Wonderland
Cast: *Alice's Sister - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Alice - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Dinah - Baby Baboon (Tarzan) *White Rabbit - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Doorknob - Tantor (Tarzan) *Dodo - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Parrot next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Mason and Phil (Madagascar) *Walrus - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Carpenter - Buzzy (The Jungle Book) *Oysters as themselves *Bill the Lizard - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Flowers - Kala, Gloria, Marlene, Thumper's Sisters, Amelia and Abigail, Gossiping Elephants, Faline, Rita, Georgette, Mamka and Teeka, Sandy Cheeks, Master Tigress, Alex, Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, Hairball and Charlamange, Miss Kitty Mouse, Frou-Frou, Chinese Cat, Marie, Duchess, and others *Caterpillar - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Mushu (Mulan) *Bird in Tree - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Cheshire Cat - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Mad Hatter - King Julien (Madagascar) *March Hare - Maurice (Madagascar) *Dormouse - Mort (Madagascar) *Tulgey Wood Creatures as themselves *Card Painters - Bagheera, King Louie (The Jungle Book), and the Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Marching Cards - Marching Cards - Elephants, Hippos, Rhinos (Robin Hood), Animals in Parade (Dumbo), Dodos (Ice Age), Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), Hyenas (The Lion King) *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *King of Hearts - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Scene Index #Kiara in Wonderland Part 1-Opening Credits #Kiara in Wonderland Part 2-Kiara is Bored ("In a World of My Own") #Kiara in Wonderland Part 3-The Run of the Meerkat ("I'm Late") #Kiara in Wonderland Part 4-Kiara Meets Tantor/The Bottle on the Table #Kiara in Wonderland Part 5-The Arrival of Kiara ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") #Kiara in Wonderland Part 6-Kiara Meets Mason and Phil ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") #Kiara in Wonderland Part 7-"The Elephant and the Vulture" #Kiara in Wonderland Part 8-"Old Father William" #Kiara in Wonderland Part 9-A Tigger with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" #Kiara in Wonderland Part 10-A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") #Kiara in Wonderland Part 11-Kiara Meets Kaa the Snake/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" #Kiara in Wonderland Part 12-More Ups and Downs for Kiara #Kiara in Wonderland Part 13-Kiara Meets the Cheshire Mandrill ("'Twas Brilling") #Kiara in Wonderland Part 14-The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #Kiara in Wonderland Part 15-The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Meerkat Arrives Again) #Kiara in Wonderland Part 16-The Tulgey Wood #Kiara in Wonderland Part 17-Kiara Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") #Kiara in Wonderland Part 18-"Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Zira, the Queen of Hearts #Kiara in Wonderland Part 19-The Cheshire Mandrill Appears Yet Again #Kiara in Wonderland Part 20-Kiara's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" #Kiara in Wonderland Part 21-Kiara's Flight/The Finale #Kiara in Wonderland Part 22-End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *The Princess and the Frog *Aladdin 1 *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs (Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Bambi 2 *The Aristocats *Dumbo *Oliver and Company *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 *Home on the Range *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *The Great Mouse Detective *Mulan 1 *Robin Hood (1973) *Ice Age 1